Agent Roman
by Magia Intus Mihi
Summary: Betsy Donahue is the daughter of Lt. Surge. She's a famous model, rich, and lives an undisturbed life in Sunnyshore City. However, she is about to discover that Sinnoh will soon be overrun by the treacherous band of thieves: Team Cosmic. When Team Cosmic steals Betsy's beloved Pokemon, the police can only turn to an amateur...Pokemon Master and secret agent Visle Roman.


Betsy scurried in the room and hopped on the couch. "Has it started?"

"It's about to." Nick said, nodding to the screen.

It was a big day for everyone all over the Pokemon World. On screen, Visle Roman was being challenged.

It was virtually unheard of. Everyone knew Visle Roman had overcome the Indigo Plateau, the Sinnoh, and the Unova league, and no one dared fight her. Either they didn't want to face defeat, or they were worried for the sake of their Pokemon.

Visle Roman had always intrigued Betsy. She had not taken the title of Champion for herself in any of the leagues, but instead quietly moved on to the next region with a totally new Pokemon party. She was internationally (and unofficially) acknowledged as the Pokemon Master. The defeater of the world.

Champion Cynthia was hosting the event. The cameras swooped to her. The lights over the crowd dimmed, and spotlights opened upon her. The crowd cheered thunderously as she stepped up onto the dais.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" She shouted into the silver microphone. "And welcome to Sinnoh!" She was forced to stop by the overwhelming response from the audience.

"Today, we are here to witness the battle between Pokemon Trainer Donovan and the widely-regarded Pokemon Master, Visle Roman!"

The lights began to swoop around the huge stadium, as the crowd lifted up their cries to the pounding music that began playing. Cynthia lifted her hands. "Here are the rules the challenger has chosen: six Pokemon will be used on either side, both sides may substitute at will, and product healing is not allowed."

The crowd cut her off. They had begun chanting. "Party! Party! Party! Party!"

Cynthia laughed. "Ace Trainer Donovan has chosen the Mixed Party. Visle Roman will use Pokemon from all regions, at her discernment."

Betsy sucked in a breath.

"Wow, he's brave." Ally said, as awe-filled as all the other spectators.

"He's practically _asking_ for defeat." Nick replied.

"Shut up!" Xavier snapped. "They're about to start."

"To the northern field, I give you, Pokemon Trainer Donovan!" Cynthia yelled. Donovan rose up from the ground on a silver disc. The cameras zoomed in on him.

He was fairly young. He was wearing a gray suit, red tie, and appeared to carry his supplies in a briefcase he had lowered at his side. Around his neck was a thick, silver chain with a Poke Ball strung to it. He had spiky blonde hair, and dark, glinting eyes.

"He looks formidable already." Ally whispered.

"And to the south, I present Pokemon Master Visle Roman!"

The crowd erupted again, standing on their feet. Many trainers sent out Pokemon to use moves like Flamethrower and Thunderbolt, to show their expression.

Visle was cool and composed, with waist length dark hair and sharp violet eyes. She wore a floor-length dark blue dress, with only one lacy sleeve, on the right. A silver sash crossed from her right shoulder to her left hip.

Cynthia had dismounted and the dais rose up to the box seats where she would be sitting. Champion Lance would be the judge. He stepped forward.

"Pokemon Master Visle Roman has been given the first move. Let the battle begin!"

"In a whirlwind, I call you, Honchkrow!"

"Gorebyss, let's go!"

"Hmm...it doesn't look like either side is going for type." Xavier said, rocking on his heels. "I wonder how this one will play out."

"Gorebyss, Attract!"

"What?!" Xavier exclaimed. His eyes popped in unison with Donovan's, as Honchkrow was swayed by Gorebyss's Attract. "B-b-but that's a novice's move! Not master's!"

"That's probably what she was going for." Nick said.

"Gorebyss, use Blizzard quickly!" Gorebyss inhaled sharply then smothered Honchkrow with a swift, strong Blizzard. Honchkrow was thrown against the wall.

"Honchkrow, you must overcome your infatuation! Use Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow shook itself, flew up into the air, and aimed it's Dark Pulse at Gorebyss.

"Dodge it!" Visle commanded. Gorebyss dove underwater. Dark Pulse exploded as it hit the water. Gorebyss surfaced, unharmed.

"Gorebyss, jumped up and use Aqua Tail!"

"Honchkrow, meet it with Wing Attack!" Donovan said sharply. But Honchkrow could only watch with wide, admiring eyes as Gorebyss slammed into it, knocking it into the water. "Gorebyss, Blizzard once more!"

Gorebyss's Blizzard sliced the top of the water, cutting into Honchkrow. Honckrow landed heavily on a floating disc, exhausted.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle. Gorebyss wins!"

"Gorebyss, return!" Visle commanded, as Donovan withdrew his Pokemon too. The battleground shook as the scenery changed to normal ground.

"From the shadows, I call you, Mismagius!"

"Meet him, Gardevoir!"

"Gardevoir!" Ally squealed. "I was hoping she'd use her!" Ally was a huge admirer of Visle's Gardevoir.

"Mismagius, quickly use Energy Ball!"

"Block it with Magical Leaf!" Glowing leaves shot from Gardevoir, piercing the green sphere and shattering it. "Use Hypnosis!" Quick as a flash, Gardevoir sent Mismagius to sleep.

"Wow, this is a new battling style she's picked up." Xavier said, leaning forward. His hands were clasped, and his head rested on them.

"Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf, again and again!" Gardevoir's attacks flew like knives, pounding against Mismagius, until it seemed they might even pierce him. Suddenly, Mismagius woke.

"Mismagius, use Rest!"

"How funny!" Betsy exclaimed. "Going right back to sleep."

"Mismagius needs it, though. He's suffered a lot of damage." Nick reminded her.

The camera closed the distance between Gardevoir to Visle. The Pokemon Master was frowning, looking disgruntled.

"Gardevoir, return!" Visle pulled out a device and pressed a button. The battleground split away, revealing the pool. "Gorebyss, back out!"

Just then, Mismagius woke. Donovan smiled. "Mismagius, use Energy Ball on our new opponent!"

"Gorebyss, duck!" Gorebyss shrieked and dove, weaving between the floating discs. She had narrowly escaped Mismagius's attack.

"Gorebyss, jump up!" Gorebyss rocketed out of the water, and was suspended behind Mismagius. "Use Psychic!"

Gorebyss's eyes glowed and Mismagius was outlined in purple energy. Mismagius shuttered. Then, she was slammed to the ground. "Finish it, Psychic again!"

Mismagius didn't even have time to blink. She was slammed into the water. Her unconscious body floated to the surface, just as Gorebyss hit the water.

"Mismagius is unable to battle, Gorebyss is the winner!"

Donovan was frowning now. He returned his tired Mismagius and reached for another Poke Ball. "To the water, I call you, Jellicent!"

"Water versus water? This will be interesting." Xavier remarked.

"Jellicent, Sludge Bomb!" Gorebyss took the hit. The camera caught Visle's mutter.

"_...fast. But we're faster._" Visle raised her voice. "Gorebyss, Psychic!"

Jellicent was immobilized. A look of dread flashed across Donovan's face. Jellicent was hurled into the water, the impact was huge.

Jellicent bobbed to the surface, looking almost unhurt. Nick, Xavier, and Ally all cried out in surprise. Betsy's jaw had dropped.

"Look at that!" Ally exclaimed. "Virtually unaffected! Now that's STRENGTH!"

"How could that be?" Betsy wondered.

"Jellicent, use Ice Beam!" The attack flared across Gorebyss's back as she tried to dodge. Gorebyss froze, trapped by ice. Then, she began to sink.

"Did Donovan intend to do that? He just hid Gorebyss underwater!" Nick said.

"Jellicent, use Sludge Bomb, and back it up with Hydro Pump!"

"What's he doing?"

Jellicent spit out the glob of poison, and lobbed it at the water. She inhaled sharply, then Hydro Pump hit the Sludge Bomb, propelling it into the water's depths. The power cut through the pool, and giant waves washed over the trainers, drenching them entirely. The pool was now devoid of water, and everyone could see Gorebyss, prone in the open air.

"Gorebyss is unable to battle, Jellicent is the winner!"

Betsy watched as Gorebyss's picture darkened. This was impressive. No one had ever defeated one of Visle's Pokemon _this_ easily.

* * *

Visle Roman is pronounced: Viz-lay Roe-mane


End file.
